


Something So Precious About This

by Illuminahsti



Series: From Eden [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: An Apology, Can be read as a stand alone, Comfort, Epilogue, Other, sappy softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: Coming home is Peter's favorite part of his travels





	Something So Precious About This

The transport shuttle is delayed by ice storms in the upper atmosphere. Peter watches the minutes tick by on his watch as the visibility becomes worse outside and the stone in his chest worsens. He told Juno he would be home by midnight, and it is already nearly two hours after that. His text message went unanswered, and he can only hope that Juno has gone to bed.  
When they finally land, he is exhausted and disoriented, his head aches in the artificial lights of the shuttle port. He collects his luggage and waits outside for a taxi. Icy rain beats down on him, released from the clouds inside the dome in an echo of the outside storms. He is soaked through by the time the taxi comes.  
On normal nights, he climbs up the fire escape and in through Juno’s window. There is something delightfully illicit in the act of crawling through the window and directly into Juno’s bed, bypassing all social protocol. When he touches Juno before his fingers have a chance to warm up, Juno whines in a way that makes Peter feel so tender he can barely breathe.  
Tonight, his fingers are too cold to safely grip the slippery metal, his hair is dripping and his pants are caked with red mud to the knees. He uses the key Juno gave him and discovers that this is its own kind of intimacy as he slips into a space that is now nearly half his, the token of that held tight in his fist. He silently shuts the door and turns on the table lamp, hoping that Juno is deeply asleep in their bed.  
He shucks off his sodden trench coat and drapes it over a kitchen chair, and then hangs his muddy pants over the other. He leaves the lamp on and pads to the bedroom door.  
Juno is curled on his side of the bed, his left side with the missing eye pressed into the pillow. He always sleeps like that when they are apart, his face to the window and his remaining eye able to see any intruders. Peter stands to watch him in the sliver of light from the living room. His brow is furrowed, and he grips the pillow tightly. The rain pounds on the window, and the winds howl, but now that Peter is inside, the sound is a comforting one that promises warmth and sanctuary. For a moment, all of this feels like a dream, a delirious fantasy too mundane and yet too perfect to be reality. They have days where Peter will not have to leave, will not have to worry about his next job, will only be Peter Nureyev.  
Juno lets out a gasping snore and rolls onto his back. His eye blinks open.  
“Peter?” He asks, voice rough with sleep. “What’re you doing?”  
“Admiring the view,” Peter says softly.  
Juno huffs out a laugh. “Come to bed, you big sap. You must be freezing.”  
Peter steps into the room and closes the door so the only light is the yellow streetlamp shining through the crack in the curtains. He slips off his shirt and slides into bed in just his boxers. Juno turns so Peter can spoon against his broad, warm back. He presses his nose against Juno’s neck, and Juno squirms.  
“You’re cold,” he mutters.  
“Warm me up?” Peter asks, his lips brushing against the shell of Juno’s ear.  
Juno rolls his shoulders and twists to face Peter. His kiss is soft and lingering. His fingers roam over Peter’s cheekbones and jaw, caressing gently.  
“Did you have a good trip?” he asks when they pull apart.  
“Not really,” Peter answers honestly. “I missed you too much.”  
Juno rolls over completely and presses his hands around Peter’s cold ones. “You know I’ll be here when you come back.”  
“I know. Coming home is my favorite parts of my travels.”  
Juno’s face is in shadow, but Peter can just barely make out the blue of his eye before Juno looks down at their entwined hands. “Mine too,” he mumbles. “I miss you when you’re not here.”  
Peter presses a kiss to his hairline. “I’m here now.”  
Juno tilts his chin up and catches Peter’s lips with his. The kiss is heavy with sleep and the comfort of companionship, there is no urgency. Peter sucks on Juno’s lower lips just to hear the soft whimpering noise he makes, and slides a hand down Juno’s side to hook his knee up and over his hip.  
Juno sighs and wraps an arm around Peter’s back to hold him closer. “You know I want to, it’s just…”  
“Shh,” Peter soothes. “We’ll have tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow. Just kiss me.”  
Juno does, and his hands roam, checking for bruises and burns, exploring familiar territory. Peter’s eyelids drifted shut as they continue.  
The rain has stopped. Juno’s breathing grows heavy and slow until his head drops to nestle against Peter’s chest. It is a sound so soothing that Peter is not aware of falling asleep, only that he is warm, and safe, and surrounded by Juno’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm actually done this time? Thank you to everyone who has left comments, you have all been so encouraging. Follow me at alecjmarsh on tumblr, I'll probably have more to say about this fic over there. 
> 
> [If you don't mind promoting me, here's the rebloggable post!](http://alecjmarsh.tumblr.com/post/180528864659/from-eden-a-peter-nureyev-playlist-companion-to)
> 
> [And here is a direct link to the companion playlist I put together. ](https://8tracks.com/alecjmarsh/from-eden-a-peter-nureyev-playlist)


End file.
